As golf tournaments increasingly become popular owing to an economic growth, golf resorts have gradually introduced systems for managing golf tournaments owing to a development of information and technology (IT).
Although conventional introduced or published golf tournament systems provide golfers with particulars of golf tournaments, most of these systems manually input and provide golf tournament records.
Such manual input operations are very cumbersome and thus are scarcely introduced in golf resorts. Thus, golf resorts need a system that easily manages a golf tournament record in real time, provides golfers with useful information during tournaments, and manages golf tournaments in real time.